


She Has Your Back, Charlie Brown

by GE72



Category: Peanuts
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GE72/pseuds/GE72
Summary: Heather, better known as The Little Red Haired Girl, has a few things to say to those who think her and Charlie Brown shouldn't be together. Could be after the movie if you want to look at it that way....





	She Has Your Back, Charlie Brown

Oh, hello Patricia. How are you doing? … Don’t give me that look. 

Where’s Chuck? First off, his name is Charlie, not Chuck. I get the impression that he doesn’t like being called that. Oh, please, don’t assume that. You know what they say about people who assume. Yet, you make him one more than you are. Yeah, I said it. 

I can’t believe how dumb you are. And you wonder why other boys don’t like you? Well, for starters, you play baseball too well for other boys. Ever hear of softball? A sissy sport? And you wonder why most other girls don’t like you. I heard you tried out for the basketball team at school. The _boys_ team. You don’t like being around most other girls, do you? Well, I’m pretty sure the feeling is mutual. Why Marcie is friends with you is beyond me.

Yeah, I like Charlie Brown. And I know you like him too. So? So let him decide. Excuse me, but it’s his decision to make, not yours. You don’t go around telling boys, ‘You like me.’ It comes off like you’re obsessed.

Like I said, let him decide. And I’m pretty sure which way the decision will go.

***************************************

Hello, Lucy. What are you doing here? Let me guess, that football is for him. _(kicks football)_

Now that I have your attention, let’s clear the air. I take it you don’t like me that much. Why? Is it because I like Charlie Brown? Okay, that’s a start. Do you like him? That’s the part I can’t figure out. You don’t like the idea of him being with me – in fact, you don’t like him being friends with anyone. Why does it bother you? You know, most everybody I’ve come across doesn’t like him for some reason, and they don’t even know him. They hear his name and they treat him like the stuff on the bottom of your shoes.

He’s what? A loser? Says who? Sorry, the world doesn’t revolve around what you say and do. Besides, that’s job already taken. By Him _(points upward)_ , that’s who. Wishy-washy? Of course, he is. Who isn’t? Insecure? Like I said, who isn’t? At least he has the guts to admit that. You’re not? Sorry, everybody is. If you’re such the hot shot psychiatrist, you would’ve known that.

Well, it’s been nice having this discussion with you. Think of it as a free session. You don’t like being analyzed, do you? Should’ve thought about that when you opened that booth of yours. 

****************************************

Hi there. Is your brother home? Excuse me, but he’s here. I know that because he’s standing right behind you –

No apology necessary, Charlie. It’s your sister who has to apologize for slamming the door in my face. Excuse me, Sally? Charlie, you better go into to the other room. You don’t want to hear this.

Okay, Sally, what’s your problem? Everyone seems to have a problem with me being with your brother. Oh, is that so? Being his younger sister, I can understand you being a thorn in your older brother’s side, that’s your job. But I guess there’s something more.

You just don’t like me? That’s it? That’s all? You know, that’s so simple, yet it still defies rationality. You know, I hope you get a boyfriend soon. Linus? Your sweet baboo? Sorry, but I saw him earlier with some other girl. I think her name is Truffles….

******************************************

Boy, your sister took off fast. 

I’m sorry about your sister. On second thought, maybe I’m not. It just needed to be said. As much as you want to be with me, there’s a lot of people who don’t want us together. I’ve been telling people you like me, I like you, and every one had a problem with it.

Do you know what I say to that? Forget them. You don’t have to worry about it, Charlie. As long as we’re together, I’ll have your back….


End file.
